


My dear holy child

by Liserete



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liserete/pseuds/Liserete
Summary: The pure evil was a little angel girl with charming blue eyes.Demon Rei loves her angel gf so much that she can even kill god for her.ESO Round 2 prompt 37 - genderbent





	My dear holy child

I always thought that she was even worse than any demon. 

Yet her cold blue eyes were so charming that I couldn't resist. She was pure, cute and absolute disaster. I sold my soul to the beautiful devil that had angelic voice. She left heaven. 

Eichi, why are you still looking at me like I'm the evil one here? You raised pandemonium, you claimed yourself the new god, and yet you still smiled so brightly that my demons heart melted in a little puddle. Eichi, by the way, do you even have heart? Back than you said, that you was surprised to know that I thought you don't even have feelings. Ah, you may not answer. I already know.

The pure evil was a little angel girl with charming blue eyes. I dedicated her so many songs, I never trusted that smile and melancholic words she murmured in my ears when I was pretending to be sleeping. Yet her softness was too fascinating, and my devil entity couldn't resist. 

When you, our little empress, will drop that beautiful mask of yours? It's time to show the world your iced heard, don't you think so? I may even help you with this, since you still think that I'm the evil one here. Of course, there's no good demons, right? 

I'll come in the night, just like you wanted. My soul is yours and what can I, the noble hells beloved devil, do? You wanted me to be there. You wanted me to surrender after playing rebel villain for so long. But, Eichi, I wasn't the root of all problems, don't you realize it, my dear holy child? 

After all, I only tried to protect myself. But now I'm lost in that trap you gently placed for me. Ah it's so warm here. Just one question, do you like the smell of burning flesh? I'm going to burn it all down. I'll kill the god for your sake and you won't even say “no” to me.

I wonder how it all happened. I wonder how I could sell you my little undead soul. You wanted it so much. You came at night and said that there's something special you wanted to show me. You stabbed me in the chest as we reached the beautiful field of red flowers. Ah, I still remember that beautiful moon and the stars were so bright yet they couldn't compare to your smile which made me so blind as I slowly started to understand how charming in your evil you are.

Oh yes, that little angel could be satan as well. Charming devil, whom I sold my soul as exchange for me to live. She said, that there can be no more than one heart. That she murmured that she is hollow. So she traded. My soul(heart) and my life. Didn't wanted to die so young, so I agreed out of pain, out of... love, perhaps? Huhuhu. It was a movement... no, a question of my survival. 

Eichi, what do you want from our little servant now? What my charming empress wants now? Just ask me. I'll raise the pandemonium for you. I'll destroy heaven if you want me to. I'll be not only your heat but your everything. 

Just everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly small thing, because dEADLINE IS SOON AND MY OTHER WORK IS STILL IN PROGRESS bgohvvwer  
> It's totally not loosely based on ferrys "She Could Be Satan, For All I Know"  
> Eirei for my soul...fem eirei...angel/demon fem eirei i'm dead for sure  
> I hope that it's count as a work with prompt as well hhh I have so many doubts about this work


End file.
